


The One That Could Never Be

by armlessphelan



Series: enQUEERment [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: You taught me what love isBut not how to do itYou taught me what hope isBut you never gave it





	The One That Could Never Be

You taught me what love is  
But not how to do it  
You taught me what hope is  
But you never gave it

You taught me to smile  
But I never felt it  
You taught me my value  
But you gave me none

You taught me to stand  
But not on my own  
You taught me to think  
But not for myself

You taught me to walk  
But you never knew  
I'm strong enough to walk  
Away  
From you


End file.
